gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Carmine
Private Anthony Carmine was the brother of Benjamin Carmine and Clay Carmine. The youngest member of Delta-One, Anthony makes up for his inexperience with unbridled enthusiasm and genuine respect for veterans like Dom and Marcus. In fact, he's so enthusiastic that he runs out into the open in combat, completely disobeying the Golden Rule of the Gears. Unlike senior Delta Squad members, Carmine prefers to wear the standard COG-issued helmet to protect his head. Probably not his best choice, since it obscures his vision slightly from farther away enemies, but protects his head better than other Gears in the squad. Biography Early Life As a child, Anthony had nightmares about Locust E-Holes.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fish in a Barrel He would later join the army along with his three brothers. After graduating from the academy, he was voted "most likely to get shot".Gears of War Bio Lightmass Offensive Fighting through Ephyra Anthony was assigned to Delta Squad during the Lightmass Offensive, and met Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, both Pendulum Wars heroes. While aboard KR Six-Four, Anthony fired his Lancer down at the Locust on the ground below, and had a brief conversation with Marcus. He asked him if was the Marcus Fenix from the Battle of Aspho Fields, and was excited to discover he was. After landing at Embry Square, Anthony and the other Gears fight off a group of Drones that attack them, as Col.Victor Hoffman briefs Lt.Minh Young Kim on Delta's mission to find Alpha Squad. After this, Anthony fights through the the ruins of Ephyra alongside Delta Squad. They find a group of three dead Gears, and are unsure if they are from Alpha. As Lt.Kim contacts command and Marcus and Dom talk, Anthony plays around with a Geobot. Lt.Kim ask him if it is the Sonic Resonator, but Anthony tells him it isn't, and tosses the device into a sinkhole.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Trial By Fire They fight toward the House of Sovereigns, but become pinned down in an empty fountain with several Emergence Holes opening up around them. They kill many Locust, and are able to plug the holes. Anthony says he thought the COG would have figured out a way to stop E-Holes from appearing by now, and talks with Dom about having nightmares about them. The squad then splits up, with Anthony being paired with Marcus, and they fight their way through a Locust occupied building, covering Kim and Dom, while they do the same for them. The squad regroups, and assault a Troika gun postion guarding the exit to the building.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fork in the Road Death at the House of Soverigns After the squad reaches the House of Sovereigns, Anthony and Lt.Kim hang back and cover Marcus and Dom from the courtyard, while they clear the Locust from the front of the building. After wiping out all the Locust in the courtyard and the front fo the building, Lt.Kim asks for a status report from everyone. Anthony shows his Lancer to Kim, exposing his helmeted head for a short time, and points out that it gun keeps jamming. Right after he finishes saying this, he is shot in the chest (the bullet ricochets up his armor and hits him in the head) by a Locust Sniper, which flees afterward.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Knock Knock Legacy During Operation: Hollow Storm, Anthony's brother, Benjamin Carmine, is also assigned to Delta Squad. Like his brother, he was a rookie soldier. Ben was also as enthusiastic as Anthony was, and he also had trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have had many conversations about Anthony throughout the battle. When Dom is ticked off at Ben, who was gloating about the air filter in the COG-Issued helmet, he remarks that he can see snipers better without it – referring to how Anthony had been killed by a sniper. Though in the Carmine family, Anthony's "sacrifice" brought great honor to his family.Gears of War 2 His brother Clayton Carmine immortalized him with a tattoo on his arm along with Benjamin Carmine.Gears of War 3. Furthermore, Clayton has the words "Keep Your Head Down!" and "Practice Reloading", both of which contributed to Anthony's death. Personality and Traits Anthony, like many new Gears, was Green. He was an enthusiastic soldier with a gung-ho attitude willing to rush into enemy fire. Though he had great respect for veteran Gears like Marcus Fenix, he held some ignorance towards the carnage of the Pendulum Wars and the battle of Aspho Fields, viewing it as "cool". Anthony, unlike the veteran Gears, preferred full armor, which some claim lead to his death. Like all members of his family, he viewed dying for the COG as the highest honor. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes Appearances and Merchandise *Gears of War 1, Campaign, until his death at the hands of a sniper midway through Act 1. *Gears of War 1, Multiplayer. *Gears of War 2, Campaign, relatively frequently mentioned and alluded to. *Gears of War 2, Multiplayer. *Gears of War Action Figures, shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher shotgun. Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" Achievements in Gears of War 1 and signing successfully into Xbox Live. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males